dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysteries
There are so many unsolved Mysteries in the Dark Parables world that we created a page devoted to all of them. Hopefully in the future, we'll like to find out more about them and have our many questions solved! Among the many questions we have, there are those brought about by inconsistencies, mistakes, and oversights by the developers. There's also some confusion caused when teasers in one game don't match up with the finished product of the next game. These kinds of "mysteries" are gathered on the Goofs and Oddities page, not here. There are a handful of mysteries that are collected in both places, due to the fact that it's impossible to know if they were an oversight or an indication of something more. Mysteries are arranged chronologically, by the time they are introduced into the series. The Fairytale Detective There are plenty of questions surrounding the Fairytale Detective. Is she human or something else entirely? Is she immortal? Is she somehow related to the Fabled Inspector from Fabled Legends? Who does she work for? Where do all of her horses go when they run off at the beginning of the game?? A Prince Without a Name We first encounter the Unnamed Prince in Curse of Briar Rose. We later find out he is the brother of Prince James, the Frog Prince. We know little else about him and, most frustratingly, we still don't know his name. The Many Curses of Prince James The Frog Prince, Prince James, was cursed twice during his long, troubled life. The first curse left him doomed to remain in the form of a frog until he could win a kiss from a lady who loved him. Finding love proved to be no problem for James, who went on to marry five times. His second curse doomed him to turn any mortal he touched into a frog after marrying Snow White. We're told almost nothing about who cursed him either time - only that both curses were delivered by a witch of some kind. We don't know if it was the same witch who delivered both curses, or two different ones. We also know nothing of WHY he was cursed either time. One theory is that the Royal Advisor was behind one (or both) of his curses or the Snow Queen did the last curse given the character during the credits was all blue. The Death of the Godmother A mysterious document is found in The Frozen Lair that is hidden behind a portrait of what is most likely the Evil Stepmother. The document is titled, "Information pertinent to the death of the Godmother" and is signed by the Snow Queen. We're told nothing else about this bizarre find. Does it refer to the Evil Godmother from Curse of Briar Rose? Or is it about an entirely different Godmother? Or, perhaps, does it refer to the Stepmother and the word "Godmother" is erroneously used? The Evil Stepmother Beyond the strange portrait (and the odd note above) found in The Frozen Lair, we also find interesting tidbits about the Evil Stepmother throughout Rise of the Snow Queen. We find out she was cursed by some unknown individual, and also that she fled the Mountain Kingdom. We don't know who cursed her, why, or where she fled to. We also find a suspiciously large oven in her cottage - large enough to easily cook a child in. Is she somehow related to the Evil Witch? A Mysterious Visitor The night before Hansel and Gretel were abandoned by their stepmother, a strange woman visited their stepmother and was overheard talking to her in hushed tones about the dangers of Ogre Forest. Who was this woman? Was it the Evil Witch? A Missing Statue In the Mist Kingdom church, we find statues devoted to each of Prince James' wives - except one. The Swan Lake Princess is suspiciously missing from the church. Was this a developer oversight? An omission of convenience? Or something more? Mystery Goddess After inserting the two emblems at the altar, the Detective says "From the look of this artwork, it appears some deity created both our world and this magical world." The statues both depict a woman, so it was a Goddess that created the two worlds. Which Goddess is this? Is it a new Goddess? Is it an unknown Goddess? By Land or By Sea How the heck did the Captive Mermaid leave the Evil Witch's pond?? Geppetto's Fine Work In The Final Cinderella, we see plenty of examples of Geppetto's woodworking. It all bears a striking resemblance to the puppet of Snow White and some carvings found in the Underground Kingdom. We also see evidence that Geppetto helped build the hideout for the Red Riding Hood Sisters, so we know he lent his assistance to others in the Dark Parables world. Was Geppetto also in the Underground Kingdom? Did he help Prince James build the shrine to Snow White? A Crooked Man... Geppetto's secret office contains a book and puppets pertaining to Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Did Geppetto play a role in this other universe's tale, as well? If so, what was his role? The villainous Mother Goose from Cursery also bears a striking resemblance to the Evil Witch. How are these worlds connected? Another Unnamed Prince What's up with not naming Princes? What is the name of Shan Mao's beloved Prince? A Familiar Set of Eyes... In The Oriental Cinderella, we meet Chi, an evil stepsister who turns into a Giant Spider. A very familiar looking giant spider. In fact, Chi's spider form is identical to the giant spider guarding the cave in Hansel and Gretel. We learn that Chi has a witch for a mother - one with deep connections to spiders. We later confirm in The Seven Ravens that the Evil Witch definitely fits this description. Is the Evil Witch Chi's mother? The Three Princes The three Princes of the Sky Kingdom are shrouded in mystery. They were given to King Eurig by the Evil Witch, but where did she find them? All three of them have special abilities, but how did they get them? The Bolide Shard Who gave King Eurig the Bolide Shard and told him lies about his estranged wife's last words and final wishes? And what is it a shard of? The Sorcerer In Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen, we discover that the imp's original master was a powerful Sorcerer. We're told that Rumpelstiltskin hastened the Sorcerer's demise in order to free himself from his master, but we know little else about this mysterious Sorcerer. The Guardian of the Nightbloom Flower Belladonna seems to be the Guardian of the Nightbloom... but is she? All of the other Guardians were chosen by the Goddess Flora to be Guardians, which gave them their magical powers and immortality. However, Belladonna acquired her powers due to Mother Gothel's continual administration of a poisonous Nightbloom tonic to Queen Melanie during her pregnancy. Furthermore, the statues of the Nightbloom Guardian seen throughout the game seem to depict a fully grown woman - which Belladonna is not - and have all been disfigured to the point that identifying the subject of the statue is impossible. In fact, the accompanying plaque on the statue in the Shadow Vestry explicitly states there isn't a Guardian of the Nightbloom - meaning the statue predates Belladonna being considered the Guardian. Did Goddess Flora take pity on Belladonna and make her a Guardian to help her control her ill-gotten powers? Or did Goddess Flora orchestrate everything from the beginning in order to create a Guardian to balance Rapunzel's abilities? And who is depicted in the statue in the Shadow Vestry, since it clearly isn't Belladonna? A Princess' Magic Beans Magic Beans originated in the Sky Kingdom. How does Rapunzel have them? Is Rapunzel a descendent of King Eurig's, like Emma is? Or is Floralia otherwise connected to the Sky Kingdom in some way? Gwyn's Ice Powers The end of The Thumbelina Curse shows us that Gwyn has some degree of ice powers. Did he inherit these from his mother, Snow White? Or did his mother simply enchant his weapon with her power, the same as the Orbs and Stones used throughout Ballad of Rapunzel are capable of holding part of a Guardian's power? The Goddess' Gifts At the end of their journey, Gerda, Kai and Gwyn are told by Goddess Flora that she has given each of them a gift. Gerda seems confused by this, and is unsure what these gifts were. The player, as well, is left with nothing but guesses. Considering the bonus game's connection to the Wizard of Oz tale, the gifts may correlate to the gifts given by the Wizard of Oz to Dorothy's companions. Kai seems to have gained some wisdom on the journey, Gwyn seems to have gained some courage through having an adventure - and Gerda may have received something relating to her heart. Perhaps the seeds of a new love? An Elusive Princess We've heard tales of Princess Calliope twice now - in The Boy Who Cried Wolf and The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. Her tragic tale is the well-known story of The Little Mermaid, but we haven't yet explored her life in further detail. Will we see more of her in future games? Will we learn who her Prince is? And is he still alive? What of his true love? A Mysterious Girl Princess Daphne was a young girl when the Sea Goddess cursed her family. All we know of her is that she had an intense love for plant and animal life and, presumably, reversed her curse at some point prior to The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. What happened to her after she returned to human form? Where did she go? Pinocchio's Fate At the end of The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide, King Alexandros tells us that he will look after Pinocchio and find a way to revive him. We haven't yet seen any of these characters since... so what's become of Pinocchio? Goldilocks and the Three Bears While Princess Leda is nicknamed Goldilocks and the Golden Bears cover the roles of the three bears - it's likely that Princess Leda experienced something in her past that mirrors the more traditional story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears. A lock on Leda's personal chest depicts three actual bears on it - and the puppet-like theater outside of Bulvar's House clearly tells the original tale. A Couple of Rulers The figures used to unlock King Boris's tomb are said to represent Barsia's past rulers. One of them depicts a couple instead of a King, which is an unusual choice if the figures are just meant to represent random unnamed rulers. Furthermore, this figure is found separately from the others, embedded in a rock as if its been hidden, which also serves to bring more attention to it. Is this couple important somehow? The Mysterious Hansel Hansel reappears in The Golden Slumber and The Thief and the Tinderbox. He does not explicitly state that he is the same Hansel from Hansel and Gretel, but given his Golden Child status and connection to the Moon Goddess, it is safe to assume so. This leaves us with unanswered questions: Namely, how is Hansel still alive? Is he immortal? Also, it was implied that he perished in the showdown with Rasputin in The Thief and the Tinderbox. However, considering we don't know the means by which he was still alive to begin with, it is entirely possible whatever force kept him alive this long may be able to heal him. Frozen or Not Snow White was frozen over by her own magic when trying to stop her uncle, Rasputin, in The Thief and the Tinderbox. Gwyn stated that he was trying to find a way to unfreeze her, so it can be safely assumed that she should not be considered dead. However, the game ends without giving us any further updates on her status. Has she been unfrozen yet? Has she suffered ill effects from the attack? Mysterious Advisor What happened to the Royal Adviser of the Grak Kingdom after the palace collapsed? Did she die? Or is she still out there? Old Woman Who was the old woman that claimed King Oberon was cursed? Where did she go, and where did she come from? Does she have a vendetta against Egeskov Kingdom? Fire of Youth/The Fire God In the bonus chapter for The Match Girl's Lost Paradise, there is a parable titled "Fire of Youth" and a fire god is mentioned in it. Will this character become more relevant in future Dark Parables titles, or is he gone? More importantly, where is the so-coveted Fire of Youth he created, and whose family is guarding it? Have we met them? Will the flame come in to play in the next Dark Parables game? Forgetful Princess How did Princess Fionnuala forgot about her childhood friend and love, Prince Fiachra? What was even her promise made to him? The Imposter Why did the Imposter kidnapped Princess Fionnuala? He (narrator states that the princess met a man before she was captured) implied that she was "the one I need".Category:Fun Category:Reference